vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Placeholder
Who is Placeholder? Placeholder is an unterofficer in the Persönliche Leibstandarte of the Imperial Waifu Army. They are one of longest serving members of the army comparable to HHfrosty and Hølly. She seems to believe in "actions speak louder than words", as she would more often simply point or nod to convey her meaning rather than speaking her words. She otherwise seems very calm, perhaps even cold to some that initially meet her. She highly prefers to the "speak when spoken to" mentality, as well, leading to her not quite striking up conversations. When she is on friendlier terms with somebody, though, then perhaps the reason for her whispered silence is more easier to understand. A twisted fragment of her past has her holding her hands together, when not currently at a task. Perhaps it's a remnant of her earlier years, learning to be a proper and elegant lady. Firearms seem to be rather foreign to her, but a simple rundown of how it works should be enough to get some results. Fellow medics that she works alongside seem to have a much easier time speaking and even conversing with her, due to her friendly restoration with them, even going as far as to refer to her fellow medics as "Herr Doktor", despite her Italian origins. they like studying medical reports, researching medical anomalies, bringing comfort to those injured and/or mentally unsound. Alicia Cenci's Backstory Being born to a modest Italian family, at the end of July 1898, Alicia was raised as a proper child amongst such a family. She was a bright, loving ball of sunshine for herself and for everyone around her, being quite full of the world. She was quite a bright and happy student within the first few years of school. She showed a great deal of promise and would perhaps have been a top scholar at one of the numerous higher end universities within the country, until a riot had broken out. Civil unrest within the city, due to a number of reasons had finally reached a boiling point and a number of angered citizens began to destroy the city, to finally draw attention to the problems the city was facing. Multiple methods of destruction were used, from vandalizing, torching, pillaging, and even worse. The schoolhouse that housed the children and teacher inside was a target to these attacks, as multiple enraged citizens started to raze the town out of their pent up frustration and desperation for results from their actions. Panic had broken out inside of the schoolhouse, with many children seeming to scatter in multiple directions, Alicia included. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping that the shelter of her family and her home would be able to protect her from such a scary situation in her eyes.. except, her home was targeted for torching and destruction, greeting Alicia with the rubble and ruin of her home when she finally arrived. Frightened and fearful, Alicia then began to try and hide from the rioting, not knowing where to go or what to do. She seeked refuge inside of the ruins of another building, for what seemed like hours, until a downpour doused the flames that had ruined so many lives and homes. She was then discovered by survivors of the immense wreckage, including a few of her former classmates that recognized her voice, even as she sobbed. She was rescued, and taken back to a refugee camp that had been constructed to deal with survivors of the riot. She only felt remorse and sorrow for her family, even with the uplifting care that had been given to her by those who were raising her in their permanent absence, primarily a German family that had taken a liking to the little girl. She, even in her young mind, didn't want anyone else to have such horrible feelings befall them. She wanted to save as many lives as she could, as well, inspiring her life choices to come.. ..After many years spent recovering after such horrible events, she had decided that she needed to broaden her horizons to seek out fulfillment of her personal goal. She had one idea beating inside of her heart as she made her way into the immense Prussian and German empire. She had spent her time within the camp reading and learning about medical terminology and techniques, even watching some of the more makeshift field medic work happen, until it was burned into her head, as valuable knowledge that she would need. She immigrated from Italy towards the Empire. Once she had managed to reach there, by multiple methods of transportation, she had found herself within a city all by herself. She didn't quite know much of the ways of the city, and had to rely on generous passersby to understand her gesturing and attempts to speak to them for directions. She quickly found herself growing less and less in use of her voice, and more in use with gestures and directions. Even with the faint grasp of German that she had learned from her time before, she had difficulty discerning enough of their dialect to learn much. Eventually, she did find her way to a school, and enrolled to finish up the learning that she had been lacking prior. She showed a great deal of passion and knowledge in the medical field, quickly earning the respect and assistance of her classmates and teachers, helping to make up for the lost time that she had earlier in her life. After her swift completion of school, she was quickly recognized by the Prussian Empire for her skills in the medical field, and was quickly recruited to a military academy, where her skills shined even further. She was quickly given a position within the Empire as a medic, both on and off the field. Her skills as a medic shined as she rose the ranks, now bringing her to the current day. Even to this day as she sits in her office, working away at papers or with patients, She still thinks back to the earlier years.. it brings her pain, but it also brings her purpose: Nobody has to suffer, as much as Alicia has. Category:Waifus Category:Neko Category:Kaiserliche Unteroffiziere Category:Kaiserliche Leibwachen